Dont Go
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: Harry seems to be a little bit, confused? Malfoy gets a house change wonder what he did XD and how long can harry and Draco keep up a possibly deadly secret? DracoXHarry Yaoi umm... yeh XD
1. Meh

A/N hola XD ish me again with a newer fanfic i have been working and ... working... and playing perfect world so.. this was a quick start.. i dont know if its any good... im just letting it run with the wind for now.. so yeh .. hmm anyways review please XD

DISCLAIMER: If i owned harry potter my writing would be better . but i dont so give me a break ok?

DISCLAIMER2: NO i dont own own harry potter i make no money from writing this annnnd this is purely FAN written mmk?

CH. 1 of 'Dont Go '

It was a bright brittle morning frost sprinkled the windows and small snowflakes floated to the ground outside, Few footprints grazed the pure snow... it was so beautifuly breathtaking and yet.. something was missing in harry's life

Harry sat up, his hair wasnt any different it was the usual black messy mop on top of his head, his eyes werent different they were still the same dull green as when he woke up yesterday... but he felt so very... different wasnt even the word to describe what he felt... The first day of christmas vacation and he was all alone again just like last year, Ron and Hermione had both gone home to be with their familys... but neither had thought to invite him, Harry had even thought of going home to the Dursleys... anyone would be better than no one he figured. Harry pulled on his robe and walked slowly down to the great hall. The cold stones reminded him he had forgotten his shoes. he walked in to the hall thinking no one would see...

"looks like your christmas list didnt include shoes?" Harry heard a familliar sneer.

"your in a bad mood, santa give you coal? " Harry threw back at Malfoy before walking back to his dorm re-thinking that thought... of course MALFOY would notice. Harry groaned _this is gonna suck_ he thought painfully

"Password?" the fat lady smiled. "and merry christmas dear. "

"Wiggly Tuff, and you to ma'am " Harry replied. he ducked into the dark hole and found himself once again in the gryffindor dorm. Harry began a slow walk up the stairs. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up...

"Its certainly cozy in here, Gryffindors always get the good stuff...nice chairs...warm cozy atmospheres...." Malfoy smiled. "hot boys..." he whispered.

"How did you get in here?" Harry whirled around how DID he get in there?

Malfoy's eyes widened, "your kidding? you havent heard?" He smiled again and walked up the stairs to harry. " Why do you think i was sitting at your table Potter? I had a house change..." those last five words nearly shattered Harry's small world.

He couldnt believe it... seriously? was that even possible? how could Dumbledore?

"What?! " Harry's jaw dropped and his moments earlier dull eyes sprung to life with fire, never!

Malfoy watched as his enemy, no, rival's eyes stared at him in shock. Could he really hate him that much? Could he really have transfrered just to wreak havoc upon this boy?

maybe.

"YOU are LIEING! i know IT!" Harry's voice cracked several times.

"Aww young harry's hitting puberty? " Malfoy sneered again. His bright blue eyes Resembling ice shone evily and his smile turned up at the end.... why?

Harry forgot about his lack of shoes let alone socks and dashed back out of the dorm. Within minutes he was infront of Dumbledore.

xxxxx

"I still dont understand what he was thinking.... Malfoy is a no good dirty rotten-" Harry paused as Malfoy sat down next to the small group he had gathered. Why was it every time Draco walked into the room a shiver flew down harry's spine?

"Lil potter cant stand to be alone, can he? he always has to be surrounded by other people, haw potty? " Malfoy sat back in the lounge chair and kicked his feet up on the table. the other gryffindors sighed and went back to their studying and small talk. Harry sat back in his chair ... what was going on? How can this be happening? Malfoy closed his eyes, a small smile dancing on his lips... this was going to be fun.

xxxxxxx

Time seemed to drizzle buy as harry's eye lids grew heavier and heavier, Several of his housemates dribbled in and out of the dorm room , It was a lazy day Harry decided he didnt want to do anything, all he wanted to do.. was.. sit.. here and.. relax... Harry's head nodded and he let it lawl there there as he stared at the ceiling...hmm.... Malfoy?

"Hey... " Draco whispered softly

Harry flung himself forward out of his dream, the third one today.

"MALFOY YOUR DEAD!!" Harry rose from his chair inflamed, but no one was there...Harry looked around, not even a lost cat or frog was in sight, the fire place was dim and several books lay on the table where their owners had left them. Harry sat back down, he could feel the lonlieness creeping up on him again. He stared ahead at the dieing embers and was nearly asleep again when he heard the scuff of a shoe and the creak of the stairs... harry paid no attention, untill he felt breath on his neck... He shot up reaching for his wand, but it wasnt there he had set it under his pillow upstairs. Someone shoved him back into the chair and covered his mouth.

"malooy?" Harry mumbled through the hand as soon as his eyes adjusted again.

"Sssh" Malfoy whispered smirking

Malfoy climbed onto harry's lap straddleing his legs, one hand holding harry's the other covering his mouth.

Harry groaned, _whats happening? _ harry asked himself, _what the hell is Draco doing? _

Draco smiled, and let go of harry

"If you want to run.. _**be my guest**_" Malfoy said with bedroom eyes, he wiggled his hips continusly and harry just gawked...

"What the-" harry mumbled

The room filled with soft music and malfoy stood up grabbing harry with him , he pressed himself up against harry and wrapped his arms around the black haired boy. Harry moaned, he felt himself likeing thins ...

"NO ... I dont like you" Harry yelled angrilly

Malfoy only smiled, his eyes turning into pools of hunger, Malfoy reached up and slowly took Harry's glasses from him, throwing them to the ground he pushed Harry to the floor and began kissing him so savagely he thought it would never end-

"STOOOP!!!" Harry screamed and sat up his ey

s searching the room with a bewieldered look on his face, sweat dripped from his forehead and his wand fell from his grasp. He took a deep breath... just... a dream

A/N anyways yellow this is me again XD and.. my newest attempt at a fairly decent fanfic... review if it seems good or should i just quit it now T.T


	2. OMG Snape XD

CH. 2 of 'Dont Go '

A/N back again wassup ^.^ anyways i wont bore you so here it is XD

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ok harry?" Someone asked over his shoulder... the sun was out the room was bright, and Draco stood in a corner eyeing Harry Potter with a strange look on his face.

"I-I I'm fine... just a Dream "Harry sighed sitting back, he rubbed his scar which was tingling.

"Was it one of your wierd dreams again? " Nevielle asked Harry, worry in his voice.

"No.. i mean it was wierd.. but not anything-" Harry stopped, his eyes falling on Draco, His neck and lips tingled in the exact places Draco had kissed him in his dream.

"I think i need to take a walk..." Harry mumbled

four sets of eyes followed Harry out of the dorm.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Hmm...why cant i see what the boy is dreaming? how can his dead mothers magic be that strong?" **_Lord Voldemort whispered to his snake that was coiled around his legs.

"Sire? May i be of help tonight? Any help at all?" Beatrixx asked from a doorway, her long black hair sat in a neat bun and she lifted the edge of her skirt up slightly revealing her slender thighs and legs, she wore a Maids suit hoping to intrigue her master.

"_**No... send in...Snape...**_" Lord Voldemort whispered.

"Yes M'lord " Beatrixx nodded and backed out of the room.

Snape entered the room slowly, he wore high black heels and fishnet stockings, his torso was covered in a shining black lether jacket and his waist and upper thighs were barely covered with a flared out black and red skirt, he carried a Leather whip and a bag of goodies He and Lord Voldemort called the 'Bag of Joy'

"Are you ready for this? " Snape said slowly and seductively

"_**Very**_" Lord Voldemort said

_**I cant wait to add HIM to my collection**_Voldemort thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry couldnt believe how pent up he was, he stood silent beneath a large tree feeling himself aching, _not right now... not right now..._Harry thought over and over again. He casually looked around ... no one was outside, It didnt look like anyone was watching him... so harry huddle closer to the tree and sat down where the snow had missed, he made a small tent like thing with his cloak and his legs and began to (censored)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy watched harry look around, he watched him sit down and ... was he? no....yes? Draco gawked... that was.... more than he could have hoped for in a lifetime. Malfoy pressed his nose against the window... he saw several other people watching Harry too, oh how stupid he was to do that in the middle of school... Malfoy opened the window

"OMG Harry look how many people thought you were really doing it!!! "Malfoy yelled

"Such a prankster!!" Malfoy laughed,

Harry jerked his hand away, his face went bright red and he shrugged.

'Yeah... GOT YOU GUYS!!" Malfoy screamed out the window again.

He then sent an old Wizzard cracker zooming out the window, which he had been saving for summer vacation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry rushed inside his insides seemed about to boil over with embarrassment.. he jumed through the large oak doors and was met by yet again a smirking Draco...

"What do you want?" Harry asked looking down

"my payment..." Malfoy smirked Before pushing harry into a small closet.

"What do you want?" Harry whispered nervously feeling himself growing more.

Malfoy rubbed against him And pressed his lips against harry's

"Stop.. Draco.. i dont like you..." Harry whispered weakly

"I doubt that due to your reaction" Malfoy looked down... Harry hadnt realised...

Draco kissed harry roughly then he opened up the closet door and left harry to ponder what had happened.

"Draco...." Harry whispered.

Harry truly had no clue...

A/N mmm i hope you liked it, ^^ i apologise right now for any mistakes your eagle eyes may have spotted XD annnd review?


	3. LMAO DRACO :D

A/N I had this chapie written out... but my sister deleted it i think . -gets out a knife- im..gonna... BEEP .... anyways... on with the story =^.^=

It was still as Cold as it had been, if not possibly colder, the wind had begun to pick up and the low whistle it made eerily raced through the hallys As if calling harry out of his hiding spot, Never the less Harry had managed to avoid Draco all day, well at least untill his stomache began to growl while he hid in the mens lavatory, He couldnt believe it... all day stuck in a stinkingbathroom, for what? nothing! nothing at all harry kept telling himself, then he would walk to the door that lead to a hall and stood there just staring at the reflection he could nearly see. _Why am i such a failure? _Harry asked himself... but he had no answer. Harry's mouth began to water slowly at first then quicker as the smell wafted through the door and right under his nose, it was dinner , his nose could smell the delicous food just waiting to be eaten. But instead of the regular hustle bustle, instead of the jokes, instead of EVERYTHING that was normal, the only sound to be heard from the griffondor table was the sound of cutlery upon plates. Harry's mind swam with turkey, gravy, pie, and pumpkin juice, and Draco drizzled with chocolate- Harry frowned mentally pushing Draco out of his food thoughts.

_No you cannot eat draco... no draco... no draco... no draco.._ Harry thought over and over again as he moved to the end of the table where no one was sitting, he sat down, and seconds later felt the seat next to him fill up.

_DRACO? 3 _ harry though automaticly

"do you mind?" Draco whispered almost as if he knew the answer already.

_Say something, ANYTHING!! SAY SOMETHING!!!! _

"ugh... i mean- you see- what im saying is- Wha- " Harry stopped talking and looked at his empty plate, he grabbed a roll and shoved it into his mouth and shrugged while mumbling something no one understood. Malfoy smiled, he pushed the small piece of roll sticking out of harry's mouth , right into his mouth and winked.

"Its a shame harry never learned his manners." Draco smirked and stood up, he left the great hall casually His cloak whirling about him and his head bent down slightly to hide the exceptionally large smile on his face.

_Oh god... this is going to be harder than i thought _Malfoy thought as he trudged up the Grifffindor stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat dazed, starring at the great halls doors that looked untouched, one second Draco was... nice... the next he had to do something like that? Harry frowned and placed his head down on the table...

"Oh god... what is he trying to do to me? " Harry whispered into his arm. The black haired boy smiled... could he? no... yes? Harry stood up, almost to quickly, he teetered then caught his balance by flinging out his arms, his heart raced and he ran upstairs, Harry burst through the portrait only to find the room empty....He could feel his heart sink down a notch, as he sat in his favorite comfy chair, he wasnt even hungry anymore. The fire cackled lightly, and the big chair formed easily around Harry's body, The boy didnt realize someone was in the room untill it was a tad bit to late.....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A white hand slid down Harry's chest from behind him, he could feel hot breath upon his neck and his heart jumped back into his throat, nearly leaping out.

"You arent as stupid as i had thought... Harry" Draco whisperd in a husky tone, his blue eys lit up and slowly undressed his target.

"I-I .... What are you doing?" Harry murmered slightly leaning into the gentle grazing Draco's fingers were dealing out.

Draco stood up and walked around harry trailing his fingers across harrys shoulder to chest. Malfoy smiled greedily licking his lips, he came to a pause standing infront of Harry, his frame outlined in an eerie firelight as Harry's jaw dropped... Draco was slowly wriggling out of his cloak... and nothing lay beneath it. Harry let his gaze wander from the lean boys neck, to his chest, to his amazing fit stomache... Then he looked away.

"Stop" Harry said blushing.

"Why?" Draco asked sounding confused.

_This wasnt the plan...._

Draco did stop however, his blonde hair gleamed, and a thin layer of sweat glimmered over him. Harry shook his head.

"No... shouldnt we start off... softer? This is only M we cant go farther" Harry sighed, growing angry with the fics choice of rating.

"I-I ... I hadnt thought of that... thank you ... i almost crossed the line" Draco smiled, he pulled his cloak up and turned around... staring into the fire..

_This isnt the wayit was supposed to go..... oh man... _ Draco turned around, his head tilted and a smile playing on his pinkish lips...

"Harry-kun... Take me on a date?" Draco leaned over begging harry.

"Wha? NO- we arent even... i mean... this wasnt....?" Harry stammered.

And what was with the kun? there is no kun in his name.... ?

"Haaarry-kuuun i want to drink tea with you, i want to walk with you... annnd i want to go on a daaate" Draco whined again throwing himself onto harry's lap.

_If this doesnt work i give up... _ Draco thought.

"I... uhg... ok... but its not a date... cuz im not gay..." Harry looked away.

_What is this? some sort of badly written FanFiction?_

"Yaaaay!!!" Draco nuzzled harry and stood up nearly dropping his cloak.

"Harry-kun you wont regret this i promise we will have tons and tons of fuuun " Draco winked and ran upstairs.

"NOT RIGHT NOOW!!" Harry hollered after the Wierd Draco.

_My god... what am i doing? _ Harry sat back down covering his eyes. Around him Harry can feel the walls buzzing, he lookes up , the portraits! he hadnt thought of the damned portraits. Several women straerd impassively but he thought he saw one wink at him.

"I... Im really not." Harry sighed

He couldnt think of anything more to say

Harry's green eyes shone, really the only thing he could think of, was the thought of Draco... DRACO standing infrot... almost naked, It blew his mind. Harry knew this had to be going somewhere absolutely... incredible.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Draco felt his knees wobble slightly, as he slowly made his way down the stairs that seemed to go on forever. The fire crackled eagerly as harry stared up at draco. Draco smiled his light pink lipstick catching a slight glint for the fire, a shore pink dress that puffed out at the bottom and bright red sleeves adorned Draco Malfoy, Eyeliner and Mascara and a bit of blush played up his femme features, He couldnt help think he looked exactly like a girl, his hair was even in curly pigtails.

"Dont i look cute?" Draco asked tilting his head.

"Uh... yeah... how did you? where did you? " Harry began and stopped several sentences. He settled for just a plain smile and allowed his eyes to wander from Draco's high-heeled feet

to his amazngly curvy body. Harry smirked this could really really be fun...........

A/N uh.. yeah this was done quick . pardon me for my mistakes and the sudden O.O.C ness of draco.. well more like EXTRA oocness lol XD


End file.
